Dance until Forever
by shinedown
Summary: Since joining the Chase, Amy relied on Jin to protect her, yet hated herself for being so powerless. With words of "encouragement" from Elesis, Amy began to change. But, just as she was finally able to stand on her own, disaster strikes, resulting in her death as well as Jin's.


**A/N: I saw something on tumblr that had something like this as the title and I guess it sort of inspired me to create this. I hope you like this one shot!**

Dance until Forever

Written by: shinedown

* * *

Amy loved him; there was simply no other way to put it. He fought so hard to protect her, to make sure she was safe and unharmed, and all she could have done at first was cowering behind him and mumble words of thanks. She wasn't weak in any way, shape or form, she had learned her share of fighting techniques as well, but when you're suddenly assaulted from all sides and attacked without mercy, you can't help but call for the person you rely on the most.

But perhaps it was _because_ she relied on him that she suddenly felt sick of herself. Always hiding behind him, always being so timid and tongue-tied when he was close enough to touch; always fussing over every single scar, bruise and scratch he got at her expense…she was tired of it! Tired of being so helpless and useless to him except as a visual reminder that she needed him! All of the many scars and bruises he got were all her fault anyway!

Several times, she thought of running away. She would admit that it was a pretty hasty thought, but she just didn't like seeing him covered in blood because he had stepped in to guard a swipe of a dark elf's claw for her chest, or seeing the arrows protruding from his arm from a hasty attempt to catch it. She couldn't stand it!

She had cried herself to sleep many nights thinking of all the injuries, all the near deaths, all the times he had dismissed her fears with his kind smile and even kinder words. "Don't worry about it so much, Amy!" He had told her every time. But she _did_ worry about it! Excessively! The one she loved and cared about would one day die because she was being too scared to protect herself!

But something Elesis said changed all that. Admittedly, she had said it out of annoyance to the girl. Amy was a sweet girl, but all of her whiny I-can't-do-anything bullshit was pissing the redhead off. "So then do something about it, damn it! All you're doing is whining and moaning about what you can't do and why Jin is always getting hurt because of you, but the only one stopping you from doing anything is yourself!" Elesis shouted, bringing the attention of the group to the two girls sitting by the campfire. "Believe me; I know how hard it is to see someone you care about getting hurt. But if you want to do something about it, sitting on your ass bitching about it won't do you any good! So stop whining and actually _do_ something, or so help me, by the gods above I will clobber the shit out of you the next time you say you can't do anything!"

After that, Amy became rather scared of Elesis, but her words had sparked something in her. A sort of change in her thoughts, first. And then slowly, she began to change herself. She tried harder than ever to come up with songs and dances to rally the others, giving them the strength they needed to keep fighting.

Jin was the first to notice the change, and he had thanked Elesis for being so hard on Amy. He had known that it would take a lot to make the girl see her own worth, and he thought that by doing his all to protect her, eventually she would want to step up and fight for herself. But now she fought for everyone. Of course, he could have done without the "I'll clobber the shit out of you" part, but hey. Whatever works, right?

But it didn't stop there. Slowly, Amy began to fight more and more, developing her physical strength as well as her spiritual powers. Jin was proud of her, to be honest, and he made it known every time she came to him for training. He even taught her a few things as a precaution, in case she had no other choice because her own powers weren't enough. It was just various throws and grapples, to be honest, but he also taught her Iron Mountain as well. Amy soaked everything up eagerly, and his heart went out to her even more.

Eventually, she began to feel like she wasn't doing enough. Her dances weren't protecting the others as much as she thought, and her songs' effects only lasted so long. She, like every caterpillar locked within its cocoon, she began to go through a sort of metamorphosis. While she didn't entirely abandon her dances and songs, she began to use them less and less, but their potency also increased. She fought harder than ever with each battle, often ending them herself soon after they began.

Amy Aruha, was no longer the scared 14-year-old girl she had been before. Now, she was an 18-year-old Starlet, and everyone who had closely watched her growth couldn't help but feel a sense of pride in knowing that she was a part of their team. Her personality hadn't changed much, to be honest. She was still a bit clumsy, and she did flirt with others from time to time, but that was just Amy's way of getting along with the others. Although, Elesis would glare at the girl when she even made a step toward Ronan.

And even better yet, she had found the courage to finally approach Jin normally! And he seemed happy to talk to her! Could life get any better than that?

Apparently it could, because soon enough, Jin asked Amy for dancing lessons. She didn't know why he wanted to know, but she was happy to oblige him. They would dance for hours and hours, neither one growing tired of the other. Amy wished they could stay like that forever, but that was never the case.

At least…for a while.

Now here she lay, together with the man she loved, blood soaking her shirt and tears streaming down her eyes. Before them stood the Ascendant God, arms folded in front of him as he eyes the young couple. "Such a shame that it has come to this," He said, feigning pity for the girl whose world had come crashing down mere moments ago. He smiled a fake sad smile, and extended his hand toward the girl. "You're such a pretty girl. You would have made such a pretty bride."

She clung to the crimson haired boy whose blood covered her shirt even tighter and shut her eyes. This wasn't happening. This was all just a nightmare and she was in her tent lying with Jin, who definitely did _not_ have his heart ripped out. She was going to wake up and feel his arms around her and hear his concerned voice. _Any second now._

But when she opened her eyes, reality was not so kind to her struggling, grief-stricken mind. Her heart sank so low she thought it'd crash into the ground. Thanatos was still in front of her, his pitiless smile still mocking the grieving Starlet.

That all soon came to an end though, as she felt the ground beneath her begin to heat up. She probably could have made it to safety if she abandoned Jin and left him to be incinerated alone, but she didn't. No, she loved him too much to save herself like that. She closed her eyes slowly, the last words she heard were, "Now sleep and be at peace."

_Jin…_

She didn't know what happened after that. She could only assume that the others had finally arrived on the scene. If the gods were showing her mercy by not letting her know what happened, she supposed she would just have to live with that.

She felt a hand on her shoulder, and looked up to see who it was. Jin grinned at her and knelt behind her, wrapping his arms around her. "Don't worry." He told her, placing a soft kiss atop her head. Amy couldn't help but smile. "They're strong. You know that. I'm sure they'll make him sorry he ever messed with the Chase."

"Do you think we'll be reborn?" Amy asked.

"I'm sure of it, though it'd be lame to be taken away so soon." Jin replied. Looking up at the older male, Amy looked confused. "I wanted to dance with you some more."

Amy smiled and stood up, offering her hand to the crimson haired Silver Knight. He took it. "Then let's dance." She replied. As Jin wrapped his arms around her and began humming a tune, the steps immediately came to mind and she led him through it. _Until forever._


End file.
